


Unification

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Lix</p><p>I love Seamus. Don't you love Seamus? And there aren't nearly enough fics about him and Dean . . . Write more fics about Seamus and Dean, people. Cos mine suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unification

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> You know what this normally says. Don't sue, etc.

Dean's POV

Seamus was a slut. We all know that. He used to sleep around a fair bit, part of his disgusting love for life and overwhelming happiness, and bounciness and inability to get seriously depressed and all those other things that drive you crazy right up till the moment you realise you're in love with him and that's why. He doesn't anymore. He says he was searching for something he couldn't see cos it was right in front of his nose. Harry says it's cos he's a horny bastard but now he has a bed where he can go any time of day and get laid, so he doesn't need to sleep around with anyone else.

 

I think I've always loved Seamus. I don't think there's anyway you could not adore him, once you see that beautiful smile, when his face lights up like the lights on a pinball machine when you win a free game, and of course, being his best friend, I saw that smile even more then anyone else, and I fell . . .

 

We met on the platform going to Hogwarts that very first day of school. Being so purely Muggle, I hadn't a clue about what to do, and bumped into Seamus trying to figure out where I was going, as my parents stood behind me worrying that the whole situation was someone's idea of a joke. Literally bumped, our bags flew everywhere and he landed flat on top of me.

He grinned instantly, face lighting up, "Are you starting at Hogwarts this year as well? Great, can we sit together on the train? I don't know anyone in our year yet, just some of the older kids, and I don't want to be all alone, I'm Seamus by the way."

"I'm Dean, can you get off?"

Seamus suddenly seemed to notice he hadn't got up yet, and started to stand. "Oh yeah, so are you Muggle- born? You look like you don't know where you're going, you can follow me if you like. My mum was at Hogwarts when she was a child, she was in Ravenclaw but everyone seems to think I'll end up in Gryffindor, I hope so, I don't want to spend my whole life with my nose in a book, imagine how boring it would be, what house do you think you'll be in? You look like a Gryffindor as well to me, but you never know, you could end up in Slytherin for all I know, but I hope not, that would be awful."

"Seamus, shut up." His mother put in finally. "Hello, Dean. Are these your parents?" She smiled at my Mum and Dad, who were looking at Seamus in awe, no doubt wondering how he could talk without experiencing the need for air. Ever. He got better over time, of course. Nowadays, he can even put full stops in when he speaks. Sometimes.

Seamus' mother looked after my parents and got us all through the barrier, his father following and looking as lost as my parents looked. Seamus was finally shut up long enough for me to have a brief look at him. He was shorter than I, but I've always been tall for my age. His hair was sandy, quite dark blonde, and his eyes were huge and bright. And his grin reminded me of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. "Yeah, you'll have to learn to tell me to shut up like that sometimes, Dean, I'm not much good at it. Isn't the train incredible? Is it true Muggles travel by train all the time? I'd love to be able to do that. My mum always makes me travel by portkey, and it's *awful*, you can feel your body getting all messed up and weird, but she won't let me travel by floo powder cos she says she never knows where I'll end up getting out and anyway, it makes me sneeze . . ."

We talked for the whole journey- or rather, Seamus talked and I listened to his happy, Irish brogue. Even as a child his voice was incredible, soft and lilting for all its persistence. We were best friends from that point on.

 

I was fourteen when I realised I was gay. Those dreams we all knew were going to happen started. Oh god, did they start . . . It was one thing to have Seamus constantly around during the day, talking on and on, it was quite another to have him there in my dreams, murmuring such *hot* things into my ear, touching and kissing places I'd never thought I'd want him to touch or kiss. For a long time I tried to pretend it was nothing, but I couldn't curb the growing awareness that I was developing a major crush on my best friend. There was no way to deny that I wanted him to really do the things he did to me in my dreams . . . Only by then, he'd realised he was gay. Seamus never had the problems I had about telling people how he felt, and probably the second he worked it out, he was telling us and asking guys to fuck him. And suddenly, I could only watch as my Seamus, *my* Seamus, got off with anyone he could. It depressed me, as you can well imagine it doing. I withdrew into myself more than ever. I never was very talkative, joking about Seamus being my 'representative on earth', letting him voice what I felt whilst I daydreamed or thought about my paintings or tried to study. Pulling away even from Seamus, I hid myself in the dorm most of the time drawing. Almost all my pictures turned into him. Sometimes very kinky pictures of him, Seamus naked, touching himself, Seamus giving me that cocky 'Come hither' grin he gave everyone else, Seamus laid naked in my arms, arching up to allow me to touch him as he did in my dreams.

 

He was hurt at first, wondering what he'd done to make me pull away. After a couple of days of my being quiet and distant he decided to deal with it tactfully, and stormed into the dorm, kicking everyone but me out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Dean? Why won't you talk to me anymore?"

"Hmm?" I looked up from what was supposed to be a sketch of Ginny Weasley but which for some reason was starting to develop blonde hair, a cocky grin and a definite masculine air...

"Damn it, Dean! It's not fair! I want to talk to you and you won't fucking listen!"

"I'm listening now, aren't I? Anyhow, I thought you were going to complain about me not talking, but now all you're pissed about is me not listening. You can get anyone to listen to you, Seamus. So go talk to Ron, I want to finish my sketch."

"See?! You don't talk to me or listen to me, and I'm sick of it. What's wrong Dean? Have I done something to upset you? Has someone said something to you? Are you ill?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I'm just busy."

Seamus pouted and I had to stare hard at my picture to resist the urge to kiss those perfect lips. "But you're never too busy for me normally, Dean..."

He sounded so upset, I couldn't ignore him any longer. I punched his shoulder softly, trying to ignore the tingle in my nerves that touching him now brought. "I'm sorry, Sea, I didn't mean to upset you. I've just been thinking lately, and trying to concentrate on my art."

Bouncing back from depression as quickly as ever, Seamus flung himself at me and gave me a big hug. "It's okay, I forgive yeh, but don't you dare ignore me again, or I'll hex you to the other side of the moon." And he bounced off, whilst I was left thinking about Dumbledore in lingerie and Crabbe and Goyle naked to get rid of the dirty thoughts his unexpected hug had left me with.

 

It was only a few days later when make or break time arrived. I laid in bed, and was suddenly surprised to find Seamus slink in with me, snuggling up against me, and pushing a delightful bulge against my thigh, just as suddenly grabbing hold of me through my pyjama pants. I was too shocked to do anything more than let out a soft whimper. Seamus' hot mouth covered mine, not even bothering with soft kisses before desperately opening my mouth to his, exploring me hotly, his hands exploring my body and pinching at my nipples. Abruptly I was naked and that soft, warm body was over me, making me writhe joyously beneath him. His hand once more wrapped around my cock, and I arched with a moan into that perfect, perfect fist, grasping his hard, beautiful cock in my own hand and enjoying the wonderful noises he made as I stroked.

"Seamus, please, please..." I couldn't help the words that slipped from my throat, I *needed*. He just bent down with his most evil grin and kissed me hard, demanding that I submit to whatever he wanted. As he kissed me fiercely, his hand continued to stroke until finally I came, crying his name in a low groan, "Seamus..."

Only to wake upon hearing my voice, cold in my bed, coated with my own cum, as the aftershocks of my orgasm passed and the rush of my blood faded into sadness. Which was quickly replaced with the most terrible embarrassment. There, at the foot of my bed, stood Seamus, watching me with wide eyes. For a moment I just gawped at him, mouth opening and closing as I wondered what I could say. Of all my limit options then, I took the most stupid one. I gave a squawk and hid under my blankets, hoping he'd just disappear.

"Dean?" he asked softly.

"Go 'way."

"Dean..." he insisted, starting to tug on the blankets.

Okay, so I had made a bad decision. Staying here would not help. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my robe and the trousers on my trunk and ran. "Dean!" Seamus howled angrily as he tried to follow me. By now, of course, I towered a good six or seven inches over Sea, and the extra length in my legs made it easy to lose him despite my stickiness and the slight weakness of my knees. I went to the Quidditch changing rooms to shower, then seeing that it was three in the morning, I settled to sleep on the bench, not daring to risk Seamus being awake in the room.

 

I woke not much later to the rather comforting feel of someone snuggling up behind me, arms tight around my waist, and breath coming steady on the back of my neck. I turned my head to look into the blue eyes of Seamus Finnigan, grinning like . . . well, like Seamus Finnigan. 'He just brims with some kind of overwhelming happiness or something . . . like God's just told him what this joke of a life is about and he's not going to tell anyone else any time soon.' I thought to myself, before remembering all that'd happened and pulling away with a cry. Or trying to. There was a spell on me, and I could hardly move my limbs. Seamus grinned wider. He rolled me onto my back and sat on my waist.

"Hello, Dean. I thought we'd need a little chat, and after the way you ran earlier I knew I wouldn't get close to you without some method to *persuade* you not to run off again. So here we are, are you ready to talk?"

"NO! Get off, Seamus, leave me alone."

"Shush, don't argue, or I'll strip you naked and leave you here for the Slytherin team to find in the morning. Now, you dreamt about me last night."

I didn't answer.

"Have you had dreams like that before?"

No reply. I wasn't going to tell him.

"C'mon, Dean, you can tell me, I'm your best friend..." he whined. He even gave me the puppy dog eyes, but I managed to resist. I bit my lip, sending the message, 'I'm not telling you'.

"Is that why you've been weird lately? You feel... awkward... around me?"

Silence.

"You could have told me, Dean! Dean? Say something."

"Get off me."

"No, something else. Something nicer."

"MOVE!"

"Would you still want me to move if I said I've had dreams about you?"

I frowned. Teasing me like that just wasn't fair, even Seamus couldn't be that cruel.

"Seriously, Dean. I'll even show you if you want..."

I didn't comment. I never would have thought he'd be so mean as to tease me so heartlessly.

But then... he pulled off my t-shirt, and I couldn't do anything because I was still frozen by that spell. He gave me a cheeky grin, and ducked his head to my nipples, eagerly sucking one into his hot mouth and nibbling. A groan escaped my throat against my wishes, and Seamus grinned around that nipple, before moving to the other one and tugging with his teeth, whilst his fingers drew circles round the first. I wanted to arch my back, to move into his touch, but I was static, helpless to the pleasure he was inducing and... that helplessness made me hotter, made me grow hard beneath him. Again, he smiled at my response, and then he sat up, beaming down at me as he tugged up his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his skin, though I'd seen it before often enough. He's so beautiful. Soft, pale skin, shining in the pale light of the night. Pink nipples hard, and I longed to take them in my mouth, but he was moving again, his hands slowly pulling off the trousers I changed into after my shower, giving me time to argue. I said nothing and once they were off he stared for a moment at my cock. Then he reached out a hand and his fingers moved firmly over my sensitive flesh and I hissed, my hips trying to buck into his caress but unable to because of the spell. It all added up, the need to move as he touched me, the desire to taste those hard pink nipples in my mouth, the longing to hold that beautiful pale body close to me... not even realising I was saying it, I moaned in a husky voice, "Please, Seamus, undo the spell... want to touch you... need to touch you, please Seamus..."

He was delighted to hear me, face once more lighting up with that grin, the one that makes you think he knows every secret in the universe and isn't telling, just laughing as he keeps them to himself. He ended the spell, and I couldn't stop myself. I fastened my arms tight around his waist, pulling him down to me and then rolling so he was underneath me, thrusting my cock against his thigh as I bent my head to lap at his nipples, savouring the groan he made, raw in his throat, hands stroking desperately at the warm, pale flesh... feels so, so good. He arched up, his cock rubbing at my stomach, so hard and beautiful... I reached down to stroke and touch, finally feeling how well he fit into my hand. And then we were both coming, moaning each other's names hoarsely, nipping at necks and shoulders and skin as we exploded. I laid heavily on him for a moment, enjoying how fragile and soft he felt beneath me, before I rolled us both over to lie side by side, finally becoming more conscious of the fact that the changing room bench was quite possibly *the* most uncomfortable place on earth to do this, but for then I couldn't quite care.

I buried my nose in the soft skin of his neck, enjoying the mixed scent of Seamus and cum, quite blissfully satisfied.

After a moment, Seamus murmured my name, but I was too tired to respond. He must have thought I was asleep, because he started to speak softly, more calmly and seriously than I'd ever heard him before. "I wish you'd told me how you felt Dean. Even if you just want a fuck and think I'm hot, I just want to be with you, in your arms, I don't care about anything else. You shouldn't have hidden it from me like that, you'd have made me so, so happy if you'd just told me you wanted me without pulling away and making me think you hated me... It hurt so bad when you were ignoring me, I thought I'd go insane... you're the only one who always seems to listen and to understand... I never shut up and yet you're always listening... I'd go crazy without you around. I think I love you, Dean. I'm almost sure I love you."

He sighed, and pressed a kiss to my forehead, tightening his grip around me. For a moment, I thought my heart had stopped beating... he thought he loved me? Seamus might love me? Suddenly the idea was the most perfect thing I'd ever heard, and I realised with startling clarity that no matter how sure Seamus was, I was sure... I tightened my arms around his waist and kissed and nipped his neck gently. "Love you, Sea."

There was a moment of startled silence above me, and I almost grinned, 'never thought I'd manage to make you silent, love...' flashed through my mind, before Seamus' hand came down under my chin to tug my head up to look at him. For a moment, his eyes were wide, searching mine carefully. I smiled at him, and suddenly he smiled back, once more that beautiful smile, and he pressed his lips to mine gently. I kissed back with a sigh, then flickered my tongue over his lips asking for entrance. He opened his mouth to mine, and I kissed him with all the love I could show, pulling him tighter to me, searching his mouth and claiming it for my own. When we finally pulled away for air, Seamus smiled, looking almost shy, and said softly, "I love you, Dean."

I kissed him on the nose, feeling my life suddenly turning into a perfect fairy tale. "I love you, too."

 

And that's when Seamus stopped acting like a slut, and he and I got it together... Now you kids go to bed, all of you...


End file.
